


How The Mighty Fall In Love

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Headed Straight For The Castle [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season 3 AU, Ward is Hellfire, semi canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never get over the fact that she held so much power over this man. That one simple touch from her could drive him insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Mighty Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beauty Of A Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186555) by [little_angry_kitten18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18). 



> This should have been posted on Monday but I suck and RL sucks and I'm sorry alright?

">

Skye could tell he was tense by how stiff his body was as he took of his jacket, followed by his tie. She watched him with a small smile as he rolled his sleeves up, the muscles contracting with the effort. Even so many years later, Ward was never completely comfortable with being around so many humans. No, not humans, it wouldn't be fair to put everyone in the same bag. However he did hate any kind of authority due to his experience with it. Every time he trusted someone he ended up betrayed and Skye couldn't blame him for the way he felt.

Especially not when the fate of their people was at stake. She wouldn’t lie, she was tired of rubbing shoulders with all these dirty politicians but if it meant they’d let her people live in peace Skye wasn’t above smiling and forcing small talk. She even enjoyed it with some of them, Ward was different though. From a brief conversation they had he confessed that it always brought back memories from his childhood and never the good kind.

Which was why Skye made sure to get him out of there as soon as possible and take his mind off of that circus. When they first had decided to open up Afterlife again they knew it would be hard, that people would rise against them but it didn't make them weaver even for a second. They fought against everything and seven years later Skye was able to say that they were mostly left on their own. She and Ward had to run the occasional Op for Shield here and there but the US government didn't try to force the Inhumans into anything. Especially not after the tragic ending the Civil War between Stark and Cap. People were still trying to recover from that mess and the lives it took. Rumour had it that Stark had gone insane after Cap died, blaming himself. But Skye couldn’t be sure since the man was never seen after that.

She poured Ward a drink and moved back towards him, her hips swaying a little as she walked and his eyes zeroed on her long legs. She watched him lazily as he undid the first few buttons of his shirt, leaving a large part of his strong chest visible. She rested the glasses on the coffee table and dropped on his lap. Romanoff, extending an olive branch as the new head of Shield, had paid the room for the rest of the night insisting they stay instead of flying back to the sanctuary. They could even have breakfast together the next day to ‘ _talk_ ’ about some stuff. Judging by the decisions the older woman took so far they might actually get somewhere with her on the wheel. Plus, Skye wasn't one to turn down free stuff, so here they were.

"You know," She murmured kissing his neck. "You don't need to come with me if you hate those things so much." His arms tighten around her and she breathed a laugh.

"There's now way in hell I'm leaving you alone in a room full of wolves dressed in a sheep's skin." His fingers undid one button after the other letting her maroon shirt fall open, revealing transparent black lace that left nothing to the imagination. She felt him harden at the sight of her boobs, they always did it for him, his cock rubbing against her ass and she had to choke back a chuckle. Even so many years later he got worked up so easily.

"I'm not the one that should be afraid." Her mouth found his and Skye pulled him in for a deep kiss. "I can level them up with just a snap of my fingers." She breathed as their lips parted for a moment.

"Always so cocky." He chastised and his mouth traveled down her throat, leaving tiny bruises.

"Maybe you should punish me." She moaned, her head falling back in pleasure when one of his large hands cupped her breast, squeezing lightly.

"Is that so?" He run his tongue over a clothed nipple and Skye nodded, her fingers lacing in his soft hair, pushing him closer to her. She let out a small yelp as Ward turned her around and laid her on his lap, face down against the side of the couch, her perfect ass high up in the air. His right hand traveled down the curve of her backside, caressing the clothed skin before he pulled her tight skirt high over her waist. He licked his lips at the sight of the black garter belt and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. Always the tease his beloved girlfriend.

Stroking her soft skin one lasttime he landed the first soft but firm slap on her buttocks to test the waters. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before, but he still liked to make sure she was comfortable with whatever that was. When Skye pushed back against his hand, biting her lip, Ward did it again; and again and again until she was dripping against his fingers and her bum was delightfully red.

“Please!” She whimpered helplessly when he pushed her panties to the side and slipped two digits inside of her tight body easily. “Please, Grant, don’t stop!” She begged and he was only too happy to comply, reaching under her to tease her clit, push all the right buttons to make her explode. But just before she could fall off of the pleasure’s cliff he removed his hands from her altogether and pulled her to straddle his lap. “You really want to sleep on the couch tonight, don’t you?” She growled and he just smirked. Making quick work of his zipper Ward pulled his hard cock out and pushed inside her in one smooth thrust. He had been dreaming about this all fucking night, about having her like that. Her walls fluttered around him as her body tried to pull him deeper; and if he could he’d be more than happy to crawl inside her and die there a happy man. He had had his fair share of women but no one was like Skye, no one could make him feel the way Skye did.

She rested her forehead against his as her arms moved around his neck, their eyes locked together as they moved in sync. She'd never get over the fact that she held so much power over this dangerous for his enemies man. That one simple touch from her could drive him insane. She let the feeling of his hands on her hips (leaving bruises), his lips on her neck, his cock stretching her to her limit, fog her mind even if it was just for a few minutes. Skye gave herself over to him wholeheartedly and just took all the pleasure he gave her so selflessly.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.” He growled as he picked up his pace and she reached between them to rub her clit in time with his thrust. Her only answer was a breathless gasp as her orgasm finally washed over her in waves, leaving her trembling in his arms. Ward followed a few thrusts later, emptying himself inside her with a whisper of her name.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this.” She murmured nuzzling his neck as they calmed down, still tangled together.

“I couldn’t if I tried.” He teased caressing her back and a deep sigh escaped her. Because the world would caught up to them in a while and there were things they couldn’t avoid. But they would get through them like they did many times before.

They could get through them as long as they had each other.

Because that was enough.

_They were enough._


End file.
